The Other Reagan Girl
by Gracie Laufey
Summary: Before Jamie Left For Boston He Had A Great Relationship With His Niece, But Now He's Back And His Niece Is Avoiding Him. Now That Her Father Is No Longer With Them, Jamie Knows He Has To Try And Patch Things Up With His Niece. But Jamie Isn't The Only Reagan With A Plan. All Rights Go To CBS! I Only Own Holly Mary Reagan!
1. Chapter 1

**The Other Reagan Girl**

**Sorry If This Chapter Upsets Anyone!**

**Chapter 1-****Introducing Holly Mary Reagan**

It had been 4 months since Joe's untimely death, the family had slowly come to terms with it and the fact that Joe wasn't around anymore. Sundays were especially hard but everyone dealt with them in their own way. Danny dealt with the loss of his brother by eating his portion of the Sunday dinner.

The news had hit everyone hard, but no one took the news harder like nine year old Holly did. Holly Mary Reagan was Joe's daughter. Her mom Angela wasn't ready to settle down and be a cop's wife and a semi-single parent. She signed away her parental rights. It had been Holly and Joe ever since.

The whole family had helped Joe raise Holly. Joe had written his will when he started at the academy just in case anything happened to him. A few days after the funeral, they heard Joe's will being read. He gave Jamie his car, Danny his baseball card collection to share with Jack and Sean, he gave Erin his apartment because it was closer to her work and Nicki's school, however the most precious thing in Joe's life was Holly. Frank got legal guardianship of Holly Mary Reagan.

The others agreed with Joe's decision, Frank had done a great job raising them as children and Holly would be well protected by his protection detail if anything happened. Holly spent most of her time with Frank and Henry when Joe had late or early tours.

Holly remembered coming out of school and seeing her grandpa leant up against his police commissioner issued SUV. She ran over to him "Grandpa" She hugged him, Frank returned the hug "Hey sweetheart"

Holly's thoughts were interrupted when she was nudged from the side, she came out of her daydream, and she looked up and around the room. It was a Sunday so the family was there. They were all looking at Holly.

Holly looked at them all "what's going on?" Henry looked at his great-granddaughter "you tell us Holly" Sean looked at his cousin "You looked like a zombie" Holly looked down at her plate "Sorry"

Frank looked at Holly "you have nothing to be sorry about Holly" Linda looked at her niece "I know how it feels, if it helps" the attention was now on Linda "you lost your dad aunt Linda" Linda nodded "I was 13 at the time but yeah, I still remember that day like it was yesterday, it does get easier but there are some days that are hard cause you'll do something or see something and it will remind you of him"

Holly faintly smiled "do you get upset still Aunt Linda?" Linda smiled "of course I do, he was my dad after all. I have bad days but you learn slowly how to move on but never forget"

Holly went back to her food and trying to ignore the nudges coming from Jamie. Holly used to be close to Jamie until he came back from Boston with his fiancée Sydney. Holly kept her distance from Jamie. The family had noticed that these two used to be best friends but now Holly would hardly talk to him.

As of a few days ago Sydney was no longer in Jamie's life and Jamie thought it was the perfect time to get back his Holly. Jamie was enjoying life as a cop and his first personal assignment was to get his bubbly Holly back. Frank had a plan to get Holly and Jamie close again.

The table was cleared away, Jamie put his jacket on and handed Holly's hers "what's going on Uncle Jamie?" Jamie held his hand out "we are going to go for a little walk" Holly looked around at everyone "don't you have to ask Grandpa first?" Frank heard her "He already did Holly"

Holly held Jamie's hand as they left the house. "What's going on Holly?" Holly knew where this was going, she was smart for a nine year old, of course she was, she was a Reagan. "What do you mean Uncle Jamie?"

Jamie bent down to her level "Before I left for Harvard we were best friends but since I got back, you won't play with me like the others do and you hardly talk to me. What's going on Holly?"

Holly sat on the bench that was nearby, Jamie sat beside her "it's a stupid reason" Jamie looked at the birds trying to find worms "I want to hear this stupid reason" Holly looked down at her hands, she carried Joe's badge around with her "You left me, when my dad had a tour I had to stay with Grandpa. I missed you"

Jamie hugged her "You felt like I had abandoned you and replaced you with Sydney" Holly just nodded. Jamie laughed "Holly, how can I replace you? You are my niece, I love you and I always will. I am sorry I left you and you felt abandoned. I bet Uncle Danny didn't help things while I was away"

Holly shook her head, Holly had a great relationship with everyone but Jamie was clearly her favourite unless she needed something or she was in trouble then it was Uncle Danny to the rescue. "Your dad didn't leave this world wanting us to be separated; he'd want you to be able to talk to anyone of us"

Jamie turned to his niece "Can you forgive me Holly? I promise I will try to be a better uncle" Jamie saw Danny walking over to them "A better uncle than Danny anyway" Holly giggled "That's it laugh it up kid, you'll both pay for that" Holly turned around to see him sit beside her "you okay Uncle Danny?"

Danny hugged her "Of course, I'm at the park with my amazing niece and rookie baby brother" Jamie rolled his eyes "You really gotta stop calling me a rookie Danny" Danny looked at him "I'm sorry, listen dad's got something coming up and wanted to know if you could take missy here for a few days"

Holly looked at Jamie…

What Is Franks Plan?

Leave Reviews

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Other Reagan Girl**

**Chapter 2- The Frank Reagan Plan**

Danny looked at him "I'm sorry, listen dad's got something coming up and wanted to know if you could take missy here for a few days"

Holly looked at Jamie, "Dad's going out of town or something Danny?" Danny shrugged "how should I know? The old man just asked me to see if you could take missy cause if not she'll have to share a room with Sean"

Holly sat on Danny's lap sideways so she could see both her uncles "I don't mind" Holly was a year older than Sean but they had a good relationship. Jamie knew his father was up to something "sure I'll take Hols, I can shove her in a closet somewhere" Holly looked at him "Hey!"

Jamie stuck his tongue out at her; Holly returned it "It's good to see you guys getting along again" Danny ticked Holly, she giggled "Uncle Danny" Danny then tipped her upside down "did you hear something Officer Reagan?" Jamie laughed "No I didn't detective" Holly folded her arms "Meanies"

They went back to the house; Danny had Holly upside over his shoulder still, they walked through the front door "Grandpa!" Frank appeared and saw them "yes Holly" Holly looked at him "they are being mean to me" Danny placed her on the couch "We weren't, you have no evidence Hols" Holly pouted "Meanies" Jamie ruffled her hair "you still love us right?" Holly looked at the carpet then mumbled a yes.

Jamie turned to his father "You going out of town dad?" Frank looked at his youngest "No but Garrett has me running around doing events and I just wanted Holly to have some super vision and pop's busy as well, Is there a problem Jamie?"

Jamie held up his hands "No problem dad, just wondering. I can shove her in a closet" Holly looked at him "still not funny" Holly missed her back up when the others were picking on her she could always count on her dad to tell them off.

"I'll tell on you" Holly stuck out her tongue, Henry walked in "and who are you gonna tell on and who you gonna tell Holly" Holly sat on Jamie's lap "Uncle Jamie and to Anthony" Holly knew Renzulli seeing as he had been Joe's training officer. Holly had spent a lot of time at the 12th precinct over the years and the 1PP. She had her own special ID to show to the desk officers so they would let her into the building without getting someone to come and get her.

Jamie knew she was serious "No let's not tell Renzulli okay" Renzulli also looked out for Holly, Anthony Renzulli was Holly's godfather, he had been honoured when Joe asked him; he had been a family friend for years before Joe even joined up. "Chicken Harvard" Jamie threw an evil glare at Danny and he held up his hands "I didn't call you rookie" Holly laughed "Uncle Danny's learning slowly"

Jamie looked at Danny "yeah but learning what though, that's the scary thing" they all laughed, Linda placed her hand on his back "it's okay honey, I still love you and so do the boys" Danny put his arm around her waist "this is why I love you"

The night slowly drew in, Danny left with Linda and the boys. Erin left with Nicki. Jamie was helping Holly pack, he was going to take her to his place tonight and keep her for the week. He knew his father and grandfather were up to something. But if it was to help him get back his relationship with Holly; he didn't mind.

Jamie and Holly said their goodbyes and left the house, Frank had a big smile plastered on his face, and Henry saw this "Spit it out Francis" Frank looked at his father "It's nothing pop; Jamie will find out later" Henry now understood "ohhh that thing, good luck to him"

What are they hiding from Jamie?

Leave Reviews

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Other Reagan Girl**

**Chapter 3- Holly's Secret Is Revealed**

Jamie locked the door behind them, Holly looked around. She hadn't been at his new apartment. Sydney had wanted something bigger so they got something bigger and now that Sydney had 'moved on' Jamie got the bigger apartment, he didn't mind. The view of central park was amazing and it was close to the 12th precinct.

Holly sat on his couch "so what happens if you get a late or an early tour Uncle Jamie" Jamie looked at her "You will come with me and hang out at the 12th" Holly looked at her feet "used to do that with my dad"

Jamie hugged her "I know you miss him and that's okay but please don't push me away because I left. I'm here now Hols. I'm back and not leaving" Holly nodded. She just had to build back her trust.

Holly got settled into her room "Grandpa did warn you right" Jamie looked confused "warn me about what?" Holly held her dad's badge "You'll find out soon enough"

Jamie left her to get sorted out, it was nearly her bedtime. Jamie came back; Holly was in her pjs which consisted of some sweatpants and Joe's NYPD training t-shirt. "You comfy Hols?" Holly nodded "night Uncle Jamie" Jamie tucked her into bed "goodnight Holly, if you need anything just yell okay" Holly yawned "thanks for looking after me" Jamie smiled "it's my job as your uncle, get some sleep. Love you Holly" Holly turned over "love you too Uncle Jamie"

Jamie got into his own pjs which consisted of some sweatpants and his NYPD training t-shirt, he was watching a movie when he heard moaning then a few minutes later a scream came from the spare bedroom where Holly was.

Jamie ran in and turned on the light with his gun in his hand "Hey Holly you okay?" Holly nodded. Jamie looked at her "did you have a bad dream?" Holly sat up in her bed "yes, I've been having them since my dad died; I'm surprised Grandpa didn't warn you"

Jamie kind of smiled "my old man set me up, would it help if I lied with you for a while" Holly moved over "you can try" Jamie lied beside her "what was the bad dream about?" Holly played with her teddy "a big monster was in the city and he ate you and Uncle Danny" Jamie looked at her "a big scary monster is eating me and Uncle Danny and you get scared" Holly poked him "it's not always a monster, last night it was a bear"

Jamie looked down at Holly who was peacefully asleep; he got his phone out and sent a text to Frank. Frank saw his phone light up and he saw he had a new message from Jamie and the text read 'I guess you forgot to tell me something about Holly' Frank read the text out to Henry. Both men started laughing "it is good practice for when he has kids of his own" Henry looked at his son "he has to find a girl first Francis"

Jamie slipped off Holly's bed, tucked her in again and placed the bedside lamp on and pulled up her bedroom door. He climbed into his bed and waited a few minutes but heard silence. He placed his gun and his badge on his bedside table and soon he too fell asleep. Jamie had just figured out a solution to Holly's nightmare problems and he wondered if he should tell his father just yet. Jamie woke up every few hours and he was met by silence each time.

What is the solution?

Leave Reviews

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Other Reagan Girl**

**Chapter 4- The Accident & The Hospital**

Holly had been with Jamie for the past two days and things were going quite well, not as well as Jamie wanted. Holly was happy that he had stopped her nightmares by simply putting on a light and staying with her for a little bit longer.

Jamie had the day off work since he had done a double tour the day before. While Holly had been at school, Jamie had made a few changes to his apartment. He needed to prove to Holly that no matter what, he was there to stay.

He looked at a family photo, he saw Holly sitting in between himself and Joe "don't worry Joe; I'll take care of her. I won't hurt her anymore. I promise" Jamie looked at the time, it was almost time to get Holly from school then he was going to treat her to pizza then maybe a movie from the movie rental store.

Jamie picked up Holly from school but as he was walking to his car, he saw his phone light up and the ID read Danny. He knew this couldn't be good news. "Reagan" Danny finally sat down "Hey Kid, I need a favour" Jamie could hear panic in Danny's voice "Danny what's wrong?" Jamie held Holly close to him "I I came home to get some lunch with Linda and I found her on the kitchen floor; I'm at the hospital now with her. Could you" Jamie cut him off "I'm on it, I'll get the boys and bring them to you" Danny ran his hand over his face "I owe you little brother" Jamie opened the car door for Holly "family Danny it's what we do"

Jamie arrived at the hospital with Holly and the boys, Jack looked in the window "what's wrong with mom?" Danny placed his arms around his boys "She passed out, the doctors said she's overworked with working any shifts she can here and looking after us, she hasn't been taking good care of herself"

Sean looked through the window "but she'll be okay?" Danny nodded "yes buddy, she will stay here for at least a day and she'll be fine but she'll have to take it easy"

Holly just looked through the window at her aunt, she had a flashback to when she looked through the window and it was Joe lying in the bed with machines and tubes hooked up to him. She remembered hearing the doctors tell the adults that it wasn't looking good and they didn't think Joe would last the night.

Holly remembered Frank bending down to her level and telling her that Joe was injured badly and he couldn't hold on any longer. She hadn't set foot in a hospital since that day.

Before anyone could react, Holly was running down the corridor and towards the front doors and outside. Jamie ran after her "Holly!" Jamie caught up with her when she was sitting on the bench outside, tears streaming down her face.

Jamie held her "Hey sshh, it's okay. Aunt Linda is going to be fine" Holly looked at him "I I remem remember" Jamie held her close to him "the day Joe got brought in" Holly nodded. She placed her hand into her pocket and pulled out his badge

Jamie picked her up and carried her back inside "I know this is the last place you wanna be Holly but Sean and Jack need you" Holly just held on to Jamie. They re-joined everyone, they all understood why she ran off but it wasn't safe for her to do that.

A few minutes later and Linda was awake and apologizing for scaring everyone especially Danny. "Take her home Jamie" Jamie looked at Linda "are you sure?" Linda nodded. Holly was still on Jamie's lap but facing out of the hospital room's window.

As Jamie left the room, the family waved to Holly and she waved back. They all saw the tear stains down her face. "She must of remembered Uncle Joe" Erin placed her arm around Nicki "Yea must be hard for her, it's hard for all of us but Joe was her only parent"

Jamie put Holly down on the couch "I smell paint" Jamie smiled "I did some decorating while you were at school, would you like to see what I did?" Holly nodded. Jamie covered her eyes and led her into what was the spare bedroom and for the rest of the week her room.

Jamie removed his hands "what do you think?" Jamie had painted the walls a light purple, placed some family photo's around the room and made it more girly. Holly smiled "I love it, looks like my old room back home" Jamie bent down to her level "I did this so you know that if you ever want to stay here then you can Holly, I want this to be your home too and to show you I'm not going anywhere"

How Will Frank React?

Leave Reviews

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Other Reagan Girl**

**Chapter 5- Memories**

**Credit For The Idea Goes To Riowolf!**

Jamie had a tour and the schools were shut due to a burst water pipe, Holly was spending the day with her cousins. Danny had taken the morning off to make sure that Linda didn't overdo it and end up in the hospital again.

Linda was attempting to tidy up the house but Danny caught her and told her to sit down that he would tidy up with the help of their boys and Holly.

They started on the basement, Danny told Linda to sit down on a chair that he had brought down and to tell them what to throw away and they would.

Holly found an old box, she sat on the dirty floor and looked through the box "Aunt Linda, what's in this box" Linda walked over and bent down next to her niece "My childhood memories, magazines I collected, a concert ticket, boy band posters"

Holly looked at how happy Linda looked to have all those memories "I want one" Linda looked at her "We can make you one and you can add stuff to it, we started one for the boys"

Jack and Sean looked up "you did" Danny nodded "Yea it has all your baby stuff in and when you get a bit older we'll give it to you so you can add to it"

Jack smiled "awesome" Sean smiled "can I have a look at yours mom" they walked back up into the house and sat in the family room, Linda placed her box on the table "just your typical girl stuff" Sean pulled out a magazine "why is there a love heart over his face?" Danny looked at Sean then to Linda "I'm guessing your mom liked the guy before she met me" Linda hit his shoulder "Way before I met you" Jack handed Linda the concert ticket "what does NKOTB stand for?" Danny looked at Linda "You liked them" Linda hit his shoulder again "I was a girl, nearly all girls liked them didn't Erin?"

Danny smirked "So which one did you like?" Linda laughed "so when you were younger you were innocent, please I know you Danny Reagan" Holly held up a poster "I think Aunt Linda liked this one, it says Donnie" Danny looked at his wife "You liked Donnie" Linda looked at him "are you jealous" Danny held his hands up "No cause it was before we met"

Sean looked at the poster that Holly was holding "He kind of looks like you dad" Jack got up "let me see" Jack looked at the poster "Sean's right dad" Danny looked at the three of them "I am a New York detective not some pretty boy singer"

Linda laughed "you are so jealous" Danny placed his arm around her "yea but your my wife, I don't want some pretty boy taking you away from me" Linda looked at him "Danny I love you, I married you. I want you and only you"

They had finally managed to tidy the basement, they heard someone knock on the front door, Danny answered it to find Jamie standing there, his tour had finished and he had come to collect Holly.

Jamie saw the posters on the table "Linda was a New Kids fan" Danny nodded "yes and the kids think that I look like one of the members" Linda wrapped her arm around his waist "Don't listen to him Jamie, he's just jealous" the kids walked in "hi uncle Jamie" they all hugged him, Jamie happily hugged them back "hey guys"

Holly held her own box "Uncle Jamie can you help me make a memory box?" Jamie nodded "sure" Linda packed hers away "the kids found mine and Holly decided she wanted to make one"

Jamie took Holly back to his; soon she would be back with Frank and Henry. Jamie placed her dinner in front of her "so what type of things do you want to put into your box" Holly ate some of her pasta "family photo's Grandpa will have some of daddy" Jamie nodded "you could put some of your baby stuff in there so you can remember how small you were" Holly looked at him "I wasn't that small was I" Jamie nodded "You were the smallest, Nicky and the boys were bigger than you"

Jamie looked at his phone when it lit up caller ID said it was Sydney…

Will Jamie Answer The Call?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	6. Chapter 6

**The Other Reagan Girl**

**Chapter 6: The Only Way Is Forward**

Jamie pressed ignore on his phone, he didn't want Sydney back in his life. She made the call to break off their engagement because she couldn't handle him being a cop. He knew she hadn't changed her mind.

Jamie looked up when he saw Holly was upside down "you okay monkey" Holly nodded "you going to miss me when I go home?" Jamie looked at her "yes I liked having the company but I will see you on Sundays like normal and other days"

Holly sat next to him "Does grandpa want me?" Jamie was shocked by her question "of course he does, we all want you Holly, why would you ask something like that?" Holly held Joe's badge "he's not the same guy you guys see on a Sunday, he's busy during the week"

Jamie nodded "he has a very demanding job, so he can't always be there for you but you have great-grandpa" Holly nodded "but he's busy with his charity work and connected with his old police buddies"

Jamie held her "you miss having a dad figure" Holly cuddled up to him "yea, even Nicky has her father sometimes in her life" Jamie knew that it was Joe's last wish that Frank had custody of Holly; he wanted to honour his brother's wish. Holly was eating popcorn watching a movie; Jamie was in his kitchen on the phone to Frank.

"Hey dad it's me" Frank thought something was wrong "Hi Jamie, is everything okay?" Jamie looked over at Holly "Yea we are both fine, I need to ask you something dad" Frank swallowed some of his whiskey "go ahead son ask me anything" Jamie couldn't believe he was thinking this "is Holly happy with you guys" Frank knew what was going on "what has Holly said to you Jamie?" Jamie sighed "just that she misses having someone there for her and that you aren't the same guy we all see on a Sunday"

Frank knew this was all true, he had been waiting for his conversation with Holly and he had hoped Jamie as well "Took you long enough son, I've been waiting for his conversation" Jamie was confused "you have?" Frank smiled at Henry who was sitting next to him "I will explain everything on Sunday when you guys come round; then Holly won't be unhappy anymore"

Jamie looked at Holly "Holly needs the conversation now dad, I can't see her cry again" Frank looked at Henry who nodded "it's time Francis" Frank nodded in agreement "Bring her over tonight Jamie and we'll talk about what's going to happen"

Jamie handed Holly her jacket "c'mon we're gonna go have a little talk with grandpa" Holly looked at him "is he angry at me?" Jamie kissed her forehead "No Hols, he's going to explain to us what's really going on, I know for a fact that we could have sorted out our friendship in a few hours on a Sunday"

They got into Jamie's car "buckle up" Holly looked at him "Uncle Jamie, I think grandpa has a plan for us" Jamie smiled "I think he does too, but no matter what is said tonight Holly, it is still your choice"

Jamie pulled up at Frank and Henry's place, Jamie had always thought of this house as a safe place, a sanctuary for him but now he was kind of afraid of what was going to be said but he knew that they all had Holly's best interest at heart.

The two of them walked inside, Frank and Henry were sitting waiting for them, Holly looked at them "Hi grandpa" Frank hugged his granddaughter "hey sweetheart" Henry noticed that Holly seemed almost back to her old self and that reason was because she had been spending time with Jamie.

What Will Be Said?

Leave Reviews

Gracie


	7. Chapter 7- Fresh New Start

**The Other Reagan Girl**

**Chapter 7- Fresh New Start- Last Chapter**

The two of them walked inside, Frank and Henry were sitting waiting for them, Holly looked at them "Hi grandpa" Frank hugged his granddaughter "hey sweetheart" Henry noticed that Holly seemed almost back to her old self and that reason was because she had been spending time with Jamie.

Holly sat on the stairs looking over some family pictures; she found some very funny ones she was doing to use to blackmail her uncles and aunt. The men saw that Holly was safe and happy on the stairs so they started their conversation.

Frank looked at Jamie "I wanted to honour Joe's last wishes by having custody of Holly but we can tell from the past 6 days that she's back to her normal self. I think it would be in Holly's best interest if you were to have guardianship of her"

Jamie was speechless "yo you want me to have custody of Holly, but she loves being around you guys" Henry looked over at Holly "She seems happy again Jamie, I haven't seen that girl smile since Joe died" Jamie looked over at Holly as well, she was laughing at some photo's, Jamie smiled at the sight he saw.

Jamie turned back to face his father and grandpa "bu but I'm not a father like you guys or Danny. I might mess it up" Frank and Henry laughed "we all mess up Jamie, it's how we learn, don't you think Danny's messed up, I know I did with all four of you kids" Jamie was shocked by his dad's remark.

Henry placed his hand on Jamie's shoulder "She needs a father figure Jamie, someone to guide her along the way." Jamie looked again at Holly, she was holding a photo in her hand, it must have been of Joe, and "Do you think he'd forgive you if you gave custody of her to me?" Frank smiled "I think Joe would want Holly to be happy, and she's happy with you Jamie"

Frank slide over the papers to him "I was hoping this would happen that Holly would become happy again, so I had the court draw up these custody papers, ready to be signed when you are ready to sign them son"

Jamie smiled "always one step ahead aren't you dad" Frank smiled "of course I wouldn't be the PC if I wasn't" Jamie looked at the papers then walked over to Holly, he didn't care if she was only nine, he wanted to explain to her what was going on and see if it was okay with her before he signed any legal documents.

Jamie sat down beside her "Holly I need to ask you something" Holly looked at him "how would you feel if you lived with me instead of Grandpa?" Holly looked over at Frank and Henry they were both smiling "Won't grandpa be upset" Frank heard her "No sweetie, I want you to be happy and you seem happy with Uncle Jamie" Holly nodded; Jamie looked at her "Would that be okay with you Holly?" Holly nodded again "yes"

Jamie stood up and led Holly over to the table; he sat down and sat Holly on his lap. Jamie signed the custody papers "I'm glad that everyone is happy with this agreement, I know Joe would be happy to see his little girl happy"

Holly got off Jamie's lap and hugged Frank "I love you Grandpa" Frank hugged her back "I love you too Holly and I always will" Holly hugged Henry and said the same thing to him "we will always be here for you Holly"

Jamie saw something in her pocket "what you got there Hols?" Holly started to giggle "a photo of Uncle Danny when he was younger" the four of them laughed, they all knew she was going to use the photo against Danny one day.

Jamie hugged her "you got some pictures to go in your memory box" Holly nodded. Frank placed an empty necklace chain on the table "hand me your dad's badge Holly" Holly hesitated but she handed it to him. Frank placed Joes badge on the necklace then placed it around her neck "now you can be just like my other officers"

Holly smiled "Look Uncle Jamie" Jamie got his out from under his sweater "oh look snap" Holly giggled. Jamie loved it that she was back to her bubbly self again "so is it Officer Holly Reagan now" Holly shook her head "No I'm just the other Reagan girl"

Leave Reviews

Gracie


End file.
